teen_hulk_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte and Kate's Encounter
This is a detailed scene showing Charlotte during one of her lesbian hookups with a bisexual girl named Kate. Takes place before Teen Hulk Meeting Charlotte. High School [Charlotte is walking through a school hallway, her breasts bouncing in her white tank top. A sexy brunette watches Charlotte walk by, smiling slyly at the blonde. As Charlotte opens her locker, the brunette closes her locker and walks over to Charlotte] KATE: Hi. CHARLOTTE: [closes her locker and looks at Kate, smiling lightly] Hello there. KATE: I-I'm Kate. [holds her hand out in front of Charlotte, who lightly shakes it] CHARLOTTE: Charlotte. It's a pleasure. KATE: [smiles] I, uh...I couldn't help but notice how...drop dead gorgeous you look. CHARLOTTE: [giggles] Are you flirting with me, Kate? KATE: [blushes, realizing that Charlotte knows what she's doing] Uhh...yes? CHARLOTTE: Hehe. You're quite the knockout yourself, Kate. You got a boyfriend? KATE: No. Heh! No. I'm a lesbian. CHARLOTTE: [smiles seductively] Oh? Is that so? KATE: Yeah. 100%. [looks at Charlotte] God, you're so hot... CHARLOTTE: [giggles] I know. Hmm...I get the feeling you want me...You want to take me someplace private...rip my clothes off so you can admire my body...then screw me so hard that I pass out...then you'll touch and kiss my body until I wake up, then we screw again and again...Do you? KATE: [breathes erotically at the idea] Ohhh...Yes...! Please let me take you... CHARLOTTE: I am yours... KATE: [roughly pulls Charlotte into a hard yet passionate kiss, the two sexy girls moaning as they fight for control. Kate takes Charlotte to her house, violently shoving Charlotte against a wall] Take off your shirt... CHARLOTTE: [swiftly takes her shirt off, her perfect breasts covered by a black lingerie bra] KATE: [moans with arousal and uncontrollable lust, pressing her mouth to Charlotte's chest, sucking on her boobs hungrily] Ohhhmmm! Mmmm! Your boobs are amazing! CHARLOTTE: [arches her neck and grunts as Kate sucks on her breasts] Not so hard, baby...You'll tire out... KATE: Shut up... [kisses Charlotte to silence her] Mmmmm! You're a goddess!!! [shoves Charlotte onto her bed and quickly takes off her clothes before laying on top of Charlotte and repeatedly kissing her] Mmm...You're all mine... CHARLOTTE: Mmmm! Ohhh! [moans as Kate kisses her chest] Yes...Mmmmm... KATE: Charlotte...I think I love you... [she smiles and pulls Charlotte's pants down. She then grinds against her rather hard] CHARLOTTE: [grimaces] Ahhh! Ahhh...Ohhhh! Mmmm! Show me how much you love me... Ahhh! KATE: [smirks and repeatedly grinds against Charlotte harder and harder, making the beautiful blonde scream with pleasure] CHARLOTTE: Ahhh! Wow! Ohhh! Ow! Ohhhh...! [arches her neck, which Kate then passionately kisses and licks while still grinding against her] Unnnh! KATE: [smirks at Charlotte's groaning] That's it. Scream as I screw you into submission, you sexy bombshell! CHARLOTTE: [screams] Unnnh! Wait! I can't-AHHHH! KATE: Shut up!! [kisses Charlotte roughly as the grinding keeps going] An Hour Later [Kate looks down at Charlotte, who is drenched in sweat and is laughing at how passionate Kate was.] CHARLOTTE: Ohhh...That...was...amazing... KATE: Hehe! God, I love you so much! [passionately kisses Charlotte from her lips down to her chest] I'm impressed you endured all that. Hmmm...I got another idea on breaking you... [wiggles her fingers above Charlotte] Characters Charlotte.jpeg|Charlotte Kate closeup.png|Kate Category:Scenarios Category:Transcripted Scenes